


A (Safe)House Isn't a Home Without a Dog

by MildlyRebelliousMint



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mild Language, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint
Summary: Cass and Damian hang out with Jason and his dog. They're nice to the dog, but rude to Jason.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	A (Safe)House Isn't a Home Without a Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aya_kunZeroaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/gifts).



> A fill for Aya_kunZeroaddicted's prompt "Jason with his dog (please name the dog tho…) bonding with his fam." I included Cass since they listed her and Jason as their favorite. Damian heard there was a dog and forced his way in.  
> I'm glad you said to name the dog, because I think it adds way more flavor. My go-to for Jason is literary references, but I wanted to mix it up a bit. RedWritingHood suggested Anastasia and I thought it was really cute. If you're underwhelmed, though, you should know that the first few ideas we floated included Doug the Dog, Princess Destructo Dog, Crowbar, and Jaysonson so like... merrrry christmas  
> But for real! I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, Joyous Solstice, Happy Hanukkah.... just like have a grand old winter
> 
> Thanks to luckynumberblack and RedWritingHood for the beta. Your suggestions were great and my fic is at least 10% less shitty now. One day I will have a whole team with a hierarchy and everything to check every 100 words fic I write.

The chill air is seeping through his clothes and into his skin by the time Jason makes it to his safe house. Even through his gloves he can feel the cold, ridged metal of his house key. It’s about time to start wearing thermals again. He pushes the door open. Warmth and laughter escape. He’s reaching for gun, before he realizes that the creaky, stilted laughter can only belong to Cass. He lets his arm fall uselessly to his side, as sharp eyes catch him.

Anastasia charges Jason, like she does every time he comes home. He’s shaken and he can’t decide if it’s the intrusion or that he almost aimed to shoot at his one of his siblings again. _Don’t point at anything unless you’re ready to pull the trigger_. There’s no way he could hit Cass even if he wanted to, but there’s something hard in his stomach. He lets Anastasia nose at his palm. It’s warm and soft and familiar.

“Miss me, girl?” he mutters, patting her head. Her tongue lolls happily in response.

Damian stands up off the floor, regal like he’d just been greeting a foreign princess and not, as seems to have been the case, getting slobbered on by the mangy mutt Jason found. It doesn’t help that his face glistens under the light. It’s disgusting in a way that makes him look his age for once."

Cass watches from the arm of his couch. There are crumpled chip bags on the cushions, spilling on to the floor. He hadn’t had those in his pantry.

Jason buys himself a few deep breaths, scratching Anastasia’s ears before he asks, “Why the hell?”

Damian folds his arms. “You’re keeping secrets.”

“This shit again?” Jason huffs. “Look, I’ll send you memo as soon as I decide to turn heel.”

“The dog,” Cass says.

“The… dog?”

Damian looks away, basically confirming it. Jason can’t help laughing. Sometimes he forgets Damian is a kid.

He can practically see Damian’s hackles rising, and- Jason holds up his hands. “Hey, it’s not that. Just use your words.”

Damian gives him a narrowed-eyed look, arms still crossed.

“Relax,” Jason says, leading Anastasia to the middle of the room. He sits crossed legged in front of the couch, his sibling peering at him. “Don’t you want to pet her?

Damian hesitates like there might be a bomb, but Cass springs forward. She wraps her arms around Anastasia and buries her nose in the fur.

Jason snorts. “That dog stinks, Cass.”

“Not,” Cass says, voice muffled, “as much as you.”

“Hey,” Jason says, as Damian joins them on the floor, “You don’t smell like a spring breeze, either.”

Damian strokes Anastasia’s head. “What’s her name?”

Jason thinks about lying, but even if Damian does tell Bruce, there’s no way he remembers watching that movie with Jason’s sick, sniffling ass. “Anastasia.”

“She’s beautiful,” Damian says as Anastasia pants happily. Jason wouldn’t go that far, but she’s not bad.

“Not at all like Jason,” Cass agrees, apparently finished smelling the dog or whatever.

“Hey, brat, you gonna clean up your mess?” he asks her, gesturing behind him at the chip remains.

She turns, blinking like she hadn’t been aware of her own handy work. “But… I’m hungry.”

“What?” Anastasia licks his face. “You just ate like fifty bags of chips.”

“No,” Cass argues.

“I hope you slip and fall off a building,” Jason says, standing up. He’s already thinking about what he has in the kitchen.

“We’re not all as clumsy as you, Todd,” Damian says.

Jason does not smile. His siblings are the worst. He’s not cooking dinner for them.

Is he out of garlic?

**Author's Note:**

> He calls it his safe house, but it’s basically just his apartment since the police aren’t currently looking for him and Oracle already found him (she sees you when you're sleeping~ she knows when you're stuffing some heads into a duffel bag ~ so don't fucking do that what the literal fuck jason why)


End file.
